The adventures of Slash 1: Back in session
by Pookie Okie
Summary: What happens when a young Sheath Knight Elsword finds the power of Conwell during summer break. He turns into the self proclaimed "Infinity Sword" . Schools back in session, and what happens on the first day of High School while talking with his best friend Chung? A crazy robotic killing machine, definitely sent by that wacko Wally. And guess who comes right for the job?
1. Back in session

"Okay class, I'm about to hand out these papers. As soon as you get one, start writing about the most important events that occurred during you summer break. You have until the end of the period to complete the work and hand it in. Remember, this also counts on your grade, so don't screw up..." said .

"Oh man", as I thought in my head. What to write about 3 really boring months, which had really consisted of playing video-games hardcore,day and night, as well as only hanging with my two best friends, Aisha and Chung for only about month out of all 3. Well, may I mention the fact that I got this super-awesome-crazy-cool and powerful new power. Hey, believe it or not, I have this weird power that no one one has here. Not even any of the upperclassmen knights OR the "Elite", or so I think. What power you may ask?... None other than the power to summon infinite swords of pure awesomeness to slice through the toughest of baddies I've met this summer, of course I haven't told my friend, Aisha, or my best friend Chung. Me and Chung go way...way... back. I think that's enough "ways". Anyways (Crap, I did it again) we've known each other for a long time. Since we were still babies in fact. Our parents, my mom and dad including his, we're working on a project to cure any type of diseases known to man. The formula included the special thing us people in all of El like to call, "Dark El". A stone powerful enough that when you conducted enough energy from it, you could destroy nations, far and wide. But no one would ever be insane enough to do that. One day when running tests on the project, an "Incident" happened. I wish I could have known what went wrong, but sadly I don't. I was a mere baby, being cuddled in the arms of my sister at home. Almost forgot to mention her but maybe I'll just save that story for another day. Oh did I forget to mention this. I'm Elsword. No last name. People just call me, well Elsword.

A boy with blonde hair almost covering his eyes was walking up to me. At the top of his head were brown traces, making it look like he had little ears. I immediately knew who it was, none other than my best friend, Chung.

"Hey Els, you look different this year. Been practicing this summer?", said the royal prince. Ya you heard me, Chung, a royal prince coming from a long line of Seikers, best friends with me. He was one of the most popular people at school. Must be pretty bad to hang with me all the time.

"Nah, not really. I'm an easy going guy, remember." . I was so tempted to tell him about what had really changed this summer. The fact that I'm now THE Infinity Sword. Not even the best of Knights have reached that level. The only person I know who is a true bad-ass would be Lowe, but he's a Lord Knight. But I couldn't, not even to my best bud.

"Ya, how could I forget. Hey guess what. I'm only 1, just 1 demon away from my advancement to Tactical Trooper.

"That's great dude! Now we can be the legendary Tactical Trooper and the Infin-" I stopped myself before I could continue. I can't just spurt it out like that.

*BOOOOOM

"Dafuq was that?" said Chung, as the sound of more explosions danced through the whole building.

"Okay class, evacuate right through the doorway, and meet up with all the other classes right outside the entrance of the school."

"Finally some action. Glad you came to school on the first day, huh Els...Els?...Where'd you go?"

As I arrived to the gym, where the explosions came from, I could see a robot in the distance, completely cutting down security knights. "Great, just great" as I thought. Another one of Wally's tin can bozos. I've met several over the summer,and destroyed them,but this one was different...

"Get away kid-" the poor man's final words, as the bot slashed his neck, turning the guy limp. "That's it". I leaped forward through the air, summoning my blades, and finally piercing through the chest of the robot. It stopped for a sec, looking straight at me. Before I knew, the thing had it's arms around me, squeezing me tight enough to not lose grip. I then saw a beaming red light shining through it's robotic cyclops-like eye. A laser. My only thought at that moment..."Oh shit"...


	2. Wrong place, Wrong time

Time was running out. "Think Els, Think." . Then It hit me. I've been practicing this move several times, but I've never used it on a hostile. Might as well try it now. I concentrated, thinking up as many swords as I could, and in a loud scream, I shouted... "RAGE CUTTER". Before I go on let me tell you that unless you're me, someone who can take pain, then don't try this move. Why would you anyways? You'll never be me. I'm too sexy. Anyways, I could feel the sharpness of infinite swords cutting the robot including me as well. It immediately let go of me, and in a split second I started going to work. This was what my past training was for. I sliced, dashed, cut and kept on going, and didn't stop. "That's for the guy you killed, and I'm sure there's many more victims" , I thought. I was gonna put an end to this, and fast. After a few more hits, I stopped to notice the fact that the robot wasn't moving anymore. Is this it? Did I really do that?

The robot moved It's hand slowly, and I watched, as quick as lighting, hit me in the chest and sent me flying out of the gym into the hallway. This wasn't working. I needed a new plan. "C'mon, c'mon. How can I beat this bot already. What do they hate more than humans..." . Then it hit me. "Water. But where can I get water close from here. The showers! A water orb would REALLY help right now, but It's more fun throwing them a random people, he-he. Okay, hope this works. Hey! Rusty over there!" . As soon as I said that I turned,and I could tell It was not happy. If robots had emotions, I'd say this one was one pissed off to the max. I started running to the showers, beams of lasers trying to kill me. To be honest, I was screaming the whole way, with one single thought: " I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die" . When I finally reached the showers, I ran inside, waiting for the bot to come in. Razor sharp spinning blades appeared from It's mechanical hands, and I had no choice but to hold him off for a while. I jumped and kicked it in the belly, not really sure if it was a belly, considering this thing was like, 8 feet tall , and me, only at 5'9. After the kick, which hurt me more than It, the bot was pushed away from the force.

We started running at each other a full speed. The second it stopped to slice downwards, I slid right through It's own legs, leaving me an opening to attack. With one final slash, which I had put all my strength into, I sent it flying backwards, right into the shower. I threw my sword at the pipe above the bot, only to let water overflow on the big guy. As expected, It started to short circuit, electricity flying everywhere, due to the fact that H2O was now running through It's system. I walked over and picked up my sword,looked at the robot, and proudly said out in a normal voice, "Now that's that's how you deep fry!" . I know, my jokes suck ass, but I'm working on it. Suddenly, the bot opened Its giant chest, flat on Its back. Steamed pored out, which made the place humid all around. A small man walked out, around 4 feet, with both ends of his mustache streaking down to his knees. He looked way older than me.

"Uh, hello there, old man." I said, a little confused. " I am not old! And what's with that face. Don't think It's normal to see a guy walking out of a robot that just caused a few casualties, huh?" the man said in his grandpa-like voice. " I really don't, sir" I replied. " Well, then, I'll be off, sorry to cause trouble" he walking away casually to the exit. "Wait a sec". I grabbed him by the shirt, and started to speak, in a curious way, but pretty threatening. " Who sent you? Was It Wally? Answer me!" . "Slow down kid! I'm sorry but we don't talk about the "Big man" , he said . The "Big man" . What was he talking about? "I'm really in a bad mood, and don't feel like playing games, I said pointing my sword at his neck. "I'm sorry, but the game has already begun. We shall see each other soon again, but until that time, stay in school, Elsword" he said, as he dissipated right from my hands with a crooked smile on his ugly face. "Crap. At least I have the robot as evidence" I said looking back, only to find nothing there, but an empty spot where the bot used to be. "OH C'MON" . This is a really bad day, and was about to get worse. You know why? Because the principal, Lowe, appeared. "WHAT THE FU-". "It's not what you think! There was this bot, and this really ugly old guy, he actually kind of look like you, coincidence, huh" , I said cutting him off. "EXCUSE ME?". " Not meaning that your old or ugly It's just th-" , "My office..now..and detention after school..." , he said with a vain popping out. "Great", I thought. "Just great".


	3. Special offer

I walked out of the office, only to see my best friend Chung standing there, with a small smile on his face. "You did it again,didn't you?" , he said. I raised my hands up in surrender. " It's not my fault I'm always at the wrong place, EVERY TIME!", I replied. "So, what kind of punishment did you get this time". "I have to see him,everyday, after class for extra training. He was saying I should respect the rules,bla bla bla, always see an instructor and more shit I couldn't care less about", I replied. "Well, doesn't seem too harsh. Certainly softer than your average Lowe lectures. Anyways, schools about to end, we should get our stuff. Oh, by the way, we're meeting up with Aisha at Ruben Saturday." "Crap", I thought. I haven't even spoken to Aisha since last week, a few days before school. Knowing her, she is NOT gonna be happy. "Ya, I'll try to make it, I returned. "Great, see you in a few minutes".

We finally parted ways, heading to our lockers to get our stuff. The thing that bothered me at that moment was to lie to my best bud. Everything I said back there was lie. What really happened was that, Lowe actually knew what I'd done. He knew about the powers, the robot and the old man. I can still remember what he had told me back there, but he'd done it in a very serious tone. "You can't tell anyone. Not even the ones closest to you" and "I want to help you get better, you we're good out there, but there's gonna be people in the future much, much stronger than a simple robot." I decided to not tell anybody, but I declined the offer of the training thing. I guess I've always been better on my own. "I won't tell a soul, Lowe, but I think I'll go solo for the time being", I said. "Hmm...Fine then. But seek my help in case you need anything. Trust me. You'll need it. You are free to go." "Thanks, I'll be sure to do that" , I said, as I walked out of his office, very uneasy, and began speaking with Chung. But who was that man? Why was he attacking my school, and how the hell did he know my name? I was becoming stressed easily, something rare for me. I just had to keep a cool head, and continue to do what I do.

*Somewhere in the outskirts of Ruben

"So, how was it?"

"The kid's strong, gotta hand it to him."

"You got the information we need?"

"Yup. He'll be at Ruben in a few days.

"Good. I should pass this job to someone more..suited, for the job. Aiken, you up for it? " . The man looked at the corner, seeing another in the shadows. " What's the reward?", Aiken said. "Magic stones, and lots of em. Here, take a look at the boy" , the man said, passing him a picture. Aiken snatched the card, very quickly, and looked at the picture. "Hm. Seems good. But, I'll have some fun first, said Aiken. "Do what you want with him, just make sure he doesn't get out alive. Remember, don't fail. Everything is going smoothly..."


End file.
